


i’m alone under my vices, i love you when it rains

by diazcest



Series: blood brothers [18]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, diazcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22921582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diazcest/pseuds/diazcest
Summary: The border is a distant memory.
Relationships: Daniel Diaz & Sean Diaz, Daniel Diaz/Sean Diaz
Series: blood brothers [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642117
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	i’m alone under my vices, i love you when it rains

“Fuck,” groans Sean lowly. His hands are curled in his brother’s dark locks with a near death grip. Daniel doesn’t mind. He sucks his brother’s cock with all the sick love and adoration he can muster.

When Sean cums in his mouth, he swallows all of it. His big brother always looks at him like that’s the hottest thing ever when he does it, so he _does_ it. Simple.

Later, Sean fucks him, hard, over a worn car in the garage. Daniel doesn’t care about being quiet. He moans as loud as he can. This had been their routine for six years, since they got here. Nobody was going to ruin their enjoyment. They were blood brothers. They deserved happiness.

They no longer belonged to the world. The world belonged to them.


End file.
